Outcasted With a Purpose Book 1: Assemble
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: To think that this was even possible was absurd, but there we were, standing in a familiar movie filled with Avengers and an angry Norse God. All we wanted was to have a Doctor Who marathon; how did we get ourselves into this much trouble this time?


_Well look who's back and not with her normal type of story this time! Of course this story is a character insert, buutt not really the normal type (at least in my opinion). This is a story I will actually stay through till the end because I've already finished it! Eheh... So anyway's enjoy!_

Prologue

_Some people say you can sense when your life is about to change forever…_

_ Well no one told us that!_

Deep into a darkened forest stood a large house; this house stood over a mountain ledge, towering over everything. Our story begins behind the large oak doors, traveling down long flights of staircases and through a dark, winding hall way where no light shone, except for a pale blue light seeping through the cracks of one of the many doors. Stepping through the almost glowing door, one would see five teenaged girls who journey was about to begin.

_Our quote-on-quote 'adventure' begins during one of our *ahem* normal fangirling moments._

"Eeeekk! It's the Eleventh Doctor!" Two of them yelled in unison. The first had wild, curly brown hair and blue eyes that mischief. She wore a black t-shirt that had the words "We're All Mad Here" written on with a purple stripped jacket over the top. The girl had on her black skinny jeans and her notorious jewelry adorned her body along with her sliver pocket watch; securely locked onto her belt loops. Her name was Kilee. They second on had long, auburn hair that she pushed back with a rainbow bandana. Her golden eyes shone with excitement as she was sprawled out on the floor. She wore a white, button up jacket with a simple black tank top underneath her and her galaxy print leggings. She was Sassra.

"Calm down you two." One on the left of Kilee said as she rolled her clear, blue eyes at the ridiculous pair. Her name was McCall and her shiny, blonde hair fell straight around her face. She wore her ever worn out Panic! At the Disco t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Yeah," another teen agreed from the right of the couch where McCall and Kilee sat, "It's only the first episode with him in it." This one had thick, dark brown hair and the brightest green eyes you'd ever see hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a heavy Bob Marley sweat shirt, even though it was only early autumn. Her name was Kylee and was always willing to help Kilee make Sassra annoyed to the fullest extent.

At the comments, the two fangirls stuck out their tongues to the other two. During this, a tall blonde lounging at the farthest end of the couch started laughing at the antics. Her long, blonde hair shone brilliantly even in the dark and had deep, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a sheer aquamarine shirt with a grey tank underneath, white skinny jeans, and large earrings hung heavily from her ears. Her name was Madison.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched; pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom." The Doctor's voice rang out in the room.

That was the last thing we heard when the world we knew turned upside down.

Above the TV, a white light started to appear in -surprisingly enough- the shape of the crack on the show that the six teens were watching.

"What _is_ that?" Sassra inquired as she got up to inspect the disturbance. The crack was slowly growing, light pouring from somewhere on the other side.

"Oh, ha ha," She said, annoyance lacing her voice, "Very funny Kingy." Sassra glared at Kylee, using the nickname to tell the difference between Kilee (who was known as Trinny) and Kylee. She thought it was a prank a la her.

"Trinny, were you on thi-"but she was cut off when she suddenly disappeared. Only one thought ran through the girls' heads; _what the?!_

McCall stood up slowly, making her way to the spot where Sassra once stood, all the while saying,

"Is this supposed to be funny? 'Cause it's not." It was when she was done talking that she also disappeared.

_And then all hell broke loose._

"McCall!" Both Kylee and Kilee yelled as the jumped off the couch. The both started shouting accusations at each, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Madison, once she figured out what going on, also leapt off the couch and started screaming bloody murder, running in circles around the large room. In the midst of the chaos, none of the three remaining girls had realized that a white light at consumed them, making them disappear from the room like the two missing girls.

All the while, _Doctor Who _played on.

_..._

_I do not own Doctor Who or any other media references made in this chapter. Please don't forget to review to tell me what you think! _


End file.
